Rachunek sumienia
by Yamna
Summary: Hermiona robi podsumowanie. Powojenna alternatywa, pisana po VI części . Miniaturka.


_Czasami zastanawiam się: po co to wszystko, po co ona, po co on? Czasem zastanawiam się: czemu to jeszcze ciągnę, czemu zawsze przychodzę do tego obskurnego pokoju w podrzędnym hotelu, czemu wytrzymuję jego uśmiechy i jej ironiczny grymas. Mówią, że wojna zmienia ludzi. Tak, ona się zmieniła. Ale ja? Nadal jestem tą samą, zagubioną w nieistniejącym świecie, dziewczyną._

Stoisz kilka kroków ode mnie, uśmiechasz się delikatnie. Najpierw podchodzisz do Harry'ego. Widzę, jak stajesz na paluszkach, żeby go pocałować w policzek, niebezpiecznie blisko ust. Potem zwracasz się do mnie, słodkim, melodyjnym głosem pytasz _co słychać?_. Inni myślą, że twój nienaturalny ton wynika z tego, że mnie nienawidzisz. Może zresztą mają rację… Moja odpowiedź jest tak sztuczna, jak twoje pytanie. Ron, stojący obok, chce cię zganić, skoro on wybaczył Harry'emu, ty mogłabyś wybaczyć mi – myśli zapewne. Pochylasz się w moją stronę, przyciszonym głosem mówiąc najnowszą plotkę o Gregu Harrisonie, którego nawet nie znam. Ale rezultat twojego ruchu jest taki, jak tego chciałaś. Dreszcz podniecenia przechodzi mi po plecach. Czuję zapach twoich delikatnych jaśminowych perfum, zamykam oczy, rozkoszując się tym. I już wiesz, że wygrałaś ze mną, i z Harrym, który nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z twojej gry.

Jest już ciemno, gdy przychodzę. Pukam do drzwi twojego pokoju - pokoju gościnnego. Uchylasz je delikatnie na tyle, by móc mnie zobaczyć. „Jutro w Tyadnle Toch" – szepczesz, zamykając drzwi. Zostawiasz mnie samotną. Z marzeniami o tobie, z wspomnieniem twoich jasnych oczu i ust, akcentujących swoimi ruchami każde słowo.  
Mogłam to przewidzieć, nie po to przyjęłaś zaproszenie Harry'ego, abyśmy…  
Wracam do ciepłego łóżka, mechanicznie przytulam się do jego pleców. Chociaż jest ciepło, czuję się dziwnie zmrożona.

Minął miesiąc, odkąd za niego wyszłam. Miesiąc, w którym nie chciałaś mnie widzieć. Stojąc przed T. Toch jestem na tyle niepewna, że pragnę zawrócić. Wiem, że nie mogę. Potrzebuję cię, tak jak człowiek potrzebuje bólu klęski, żeby docenić swoje szczęście.  
Pan Dolut uśmiecha się obleśnie. Nie co dzień odwiedzają jego hotel dwie młode i ładne kobiety, reszta to sprawa fantazji, która w „tych" dniach pracuje na podwyższonych obrotach. Unikam jego wzroku, kierując się w stronę pokoju numer 25. Drzwi są zamknięte, przez chwilę zastanawiam się czy zapukać, czy od razu wejść. Pukam.  
Leżysz na łóżku, wokół którego porozrzucane są papierzyska z ministerstwa. Nie wiem, czy długo na mnie już czekasz, ale pewnie się do tego przyzwyczaiłaś. Jesteś idealnym odzwierciedleniem przysłowia „najpierw praca, potem przyjemności".  
Jest tak, jak zawsze, siadam na łóżku obok ciebie, a ty podnosisz na mnie oczy. Zmęczenie natychmiast znika z twojego spojrzenia. Zrzucasz na parkiet materiał, nad którym aktualnie pracowałaś. I kiedy wydaje mi się, że nic się nie zmieniło, zauważam różnicę… w tobie, w twoim… nie wiem dokładnie, ale jest coś innego.

Należę do ciebie od chwili, gdy Harry zainteresował się mną. Ty widziałaś jego spojrzenia, zanim ja miałam o nich pojęcie. Pamiętam, że tamtej nocy przyszłaś do mnie; byłyśmy na Grimmauld Place, a Zakon Feniksa i aurorzy właśnie ponieśli ogromną klęskę. Powiedziałaś, że się boisz, a ja wierzyłam… wierzyłam, dopóki nie zobaczyłam, jaka jesteś silna. Dopóki nie zostałam przygnieciona do łóżka twoim ciałem, a twoje pocałunki nie zaczęły zabierać mi tchu. Ale wtedy to nie miało znaczenia, byłam już twoja.

Uśmiechasz się do mnie ironicznie. Potem przysuwasz się do mnie, a ja czuję, że kamienieję ze strachu. Boję się ciebie takiej. Kiedy wiem, że nie mogę cię powstrzymać, że możesz mnie skrzywdzić, uzmysławiasz mi jaka jestem słaba.  
Patrzysz mi w oczy, pełna satysfakcji z tego, co w nich widzisz. Nachylasz się nad moim uchem. „Powiedz, jak on cie dotyka" – szepczesz. Nie rozumiem i ty to widzisz. Podajesz mi swą dłoń z niewypowiedzianym rozkazem, który spełniam. Widzę dzikie podniecenie w twoich oczach, a sama… nigdy nie czułam się tak poniżona. I fakt, że nie mogę odejść, że i tak wrócę…  
Uwielbiam twój dotyk, twoją delikatność i brutalność. Każdą twoją pieszczotę, która sprawia, że oprócz wstydu czuję przyjemność. To, że wiesz, czego pragnę i że dajesz mi to w momencie, w którym tracę wszystko inne. Zatrzymujesz się, żeby zapytać, czy jesteś lepsza od niego. Wszystko, wszystko… tylko nie kończ. Powiem wszystko. Mój umysł znów należy do ciebie, chociaż wiem, że po wszystkim zostanie gorzka świadomość…  
Leżysz koło mnie cicho oddychając. Czasami zastanawiam się czy tego nie zakończyć. Sprawdzić, czy nie umiem latać. Albo sprawdzić, czy ty nie umiesz. Wtulam się w ciebie. Jesteś ciepła inaczej niż on. Inaczej niż wszyscy. Więc czemu czuję się zmrożona?

Wracam, a obiad jest na stole. Harry mówi, że znowu zaprosił cię do nas. Potem, przytulając mnie, szepcze, że nie powinnam się przepracowywać. Czy wiesz, że on myśli, że właśnie wróciłam z wyjazdu służbowego? Widzę cię, spokojną, w salonie, przy pachnącej warzywami zupie i srebrnych sztućcach na stole. Patrzysz, a w twoim wzroku dostrzegam pogardę. I wiem, że to, co mówią ludzie, może być prawdą.  
Ron też przyszedł, no tak, zapomniałam, pilnowana dwanaście godzin na dobę. A pozostałe dwanaście… Spuszczam wzrok. Rozmowa się nie klei. Ty jesteś zbyt zajęta obserwowaniem mnie. Ron, z wzrokiem pełnym nagany, śledzi każdy twój ruch i grymas. A Harry znowu myśli o wojnie. Ja nic nie mówię, gdyby mnie ktoś teraz do tego zmusił – krzyczałabym.  
To nie tak, że go nie kocham - pięknego, miłego, dobrotliwego Harry'ego. To nie tak, że kocham ciebie… ja… nie umiem nawet tego określić. Przywiązałaś mnie do siebie. Może jakimś zaklęciem, może eliksirem, a może sobą. Nie wiem, ale nic nie mogę zrobić. Potrzebuję cię i boję się ciebie. Może jestem zbyt wielkim tchórzem na miłość i nienawiść? Kiedyś odejdę. Nauczę się latać. A może nauczę ciebie?

Stara błyskawica Harry'ego ma już tylko sentymentalne znaczenie, ale nie odważyłabym się wziąć Gromu 101. Powietrze targa moimi włosami, a ja patrzę w dół. Zaciśnięte na rącze ręce zrobiły się fioletowe z wysiłku. Ziemia jest daleko. Uśmiecham się do siebie. Gdyby tak…  
Marzenia o spokoju są cudowne, ale ja, która dowiedziałam się jaka jest cena życia, nie mogłabym się zabić. Ani ciebie.  
Ląduję na dachu szpitala św. Munga, w którym pracuję. Awaria sieci Fiuu jest dużym utrudnieniem. No cóż, ten jeden jedyny raz wybaczą mi spóźnienie.  
Idę korytarzem. Mesza, która pewnie jest na dole, stłumionym głosem krzyczy na biednego, nocnego spacerowicza. Moje kroki odbijają się głośnym echem. Gdzieś tam jest Neville, który osiągnął spokój, dołączając do rodziców. Najniżej, w prosektorium, są puste ciała, a nade mną równe półki z medykamentami. Nie lubię szpitala nocą, mam wrażenie, że gdzie się nie ruszę, za mną stoisz ty. Nie stoisz - uspakajam się, idąc dalej.

Pustym wzrokiem patrzę na przywiezioną właśnie dziewczynę, jest taka podobna do ciebie. Młoda praktykantka zaczyna się niecierpliwić. „Zawołaj doktora Steena" – mówię, a ta patrzy na mnie zdziwiona. Wychodzę przerażona myślą, której nawet do siebie nie dopuszczam, ale gdzieś tam jest i wiem o tym. A jeżeli zemściłabym się na niej - może osiągnęłabym spokój?  
Zamykam się w małej dyżurce. Mechanicznie nastawiam wodę na kawę – byle mocną. Spokojnie chowam wszystkie porozrzucane, zapewne przez Meszę, rzeczy z biurka. Byle tylko wytrzymać do rana. Chcę do domu, do niego. A może do ciebie?

_Jestem zagubiona, jak małe dziecko, które bardzo czegoś pragnie, ale nagle zauważa coś ładniejszego. Jestem zgubiona tak, jak ptak, który nieustannie obija się o przezroczystą szybę w oknie. Jestem skazana, tak jak ten, który raz ukradł, ale jeszcze nie został złapany. Jestem samotna, tak jak wielu ludzi pośrodku tłumu. Czemu więc nic z tym nie robię? Chyba… chyba lubię moje życie_.

Harry kiwa przecząco głową. Jego usta zaciśnięte są w wąską linię. Racjonalne argumenty przestają do niego trafiać: to, że nie jestem jeszcze gotowa na dziecko, że moja praca ucierpi. On nie wie, jak to jest musieć poświecić wszystko dla brzdąca, który będzie krzyczał przez całą noc i brudził pieluchy. I nie będę widziała się z tobą. Nie jestem stworzona do bycia matką, ale to do niego też nie trafia. Proszę o jeszcze trochę czasu, wybiega, z rozmachem trzaskając drzwiami.

Doktor Heatel mówi coś o najnowszym eliksirze, który usuwa działanie trucizny LM+. Lucjusz Malfoy w pewien sposób stał się sławny. Co z tego, że za wypowiedzenie jego nazwiska osoba z poza kręgu aurorów może trafić do Azkabanu, jeżeli setki medyków codziennie używają tego skrótu? Człowiek, którego imię jest zakazane, stworzył najlepszą truciznę XXI wieku i temu nikt nie może zaprzeczyć. Konferencja już się kończy, ale dla mnie to zaledwie początek.  
- Dużą rolę w tegorocznym sukcesie ma, co nie powinno zresztą państwa dziwić, pani Potter!  
Brawa mnie irytują, ale z uśmiechem sztywno przyczepionym do twarzy wychodzę na środek. Opowiadam o tragicznej śmierci dwójki moich przyjaciół i o tym jaki wpływ to na mnie wywarło. To, jak udało mi się pomóc w określeniu składu antidotum, tak naprawdę nikogo nie interesuje. Żyjemy w strasznie obłudnym świecie.  
Na koniec czuję łzy na policzkach, kilka razy pociągam nosem, wyjmuję chusteczkę, którą specjalnie prasowałam dziś rano i jednym z rogów wycieram oczy. Jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie do wzruszonego, jak zwykle, Harry'ego i wiem, że mogę zejść ze sceny.  
Brawa mnie irytują.

Siedzę w wygodnym fotelu, a ty podchodzisz do mnie. Pokazujesz mi gazetę, gdzie pod moim zdjęciem piszą coś o niezwykłej dzielności i pokonywaniu przeciwności losu. Przecież wiesz, że to bzdura. Jestem taka sama jak ty, jak oni. Tylko… tylko Harry jest inny.  
Siadasz mi na kolanach, zapach jaśminu oszałamia mnie na chwilkę. Patrzę ci w oczy. Nie, nie widzę twojej duszy, to romantyczne gadanie wcale do mnie nie przemawia, widzę za to odbijające refleksy światła tęczówki i to mnie zachwyca. Jesteś taka piękna, i tak wspaniale całujesz.

Zamykam cicho drzwi sypialni, ale on nie śpi. Wchodząc pod kołdrę kłamię, że miałam nagły wypadek i musiałam zostać w szpitalu dłużej. Mruczy coś w stylu _znowu_, nadal jest zły za rano. Potem jednak szepcze coś w stylu _gratuluje_. Wiesz, że robi to może już setny raz? Jutro pewnie powie, że skoro skończyłam pracę nad tym… Nie chcę dziecka.

Kłótnia kończy się tak szybko jak się zaczyna, ale tym razem mam wrażenie, że oboje powiedzieliśmy za dużo. Harry wygląda jak pies, którego właściciel skrzywdził niesłusznie. Podchodzę do niego i wtulam się mocno. On nie pachnie jaśminem, on pachnie domem i chociaż to mnie dziwi, jestem tym oszołomiona. Nadal w uszach mam jego słowa; nie, nie zamierzam tego roztrząsać. I… nadal nie chcę mieć dziecka.

Ta dziewczyna nadal leży na oddziale, patrząc na nią coraz bardziej mam ciebie dość. Jestem zbyt zła, żeby hamować myśli i dziś mnie nawet nie przerażają. Czy ja się staczam? Jeśli jakimś cudem umiesz latać, dam ci pysznej herbaty, przyprawionej nienawiścią. I zapomnę, gdzie zostawiłam antidotum.  
W ostatniej chwili powstrzymuję się przed czymś głupim, wychodząc szybko z ciasnej sali, pragnę tylko jednego, znów poczuć… jaśmin, czy może dom?

_Czym jest człowieczeństwo? Czy jest ono walką z samym sobą? Czy może tylko ja muszę się pilnować, żeby nie myśleć w ten sposób, żeby nie zrobić czegoś, co z góry skazuje mnie na klęskę? Może jestem magicznym odpowiednikiem Edypa?  
Mówią, że człowiek nie może mieć wszystkiego. Kłamią._

Brzuch jest ogromny i waży z tonę. Mówisz, że jestem piękna. Skoro ci to odpowiada... Myślałam przez moment, że będziesz zazdrosna. Wiem teraz, że nie jesteś, bo mimo wszystko zawsze znajdę czas dla ciebie.  
Harry przyniósł mi dziś kwiaty, stokrotki. Drobne listki otaczają malutką żółtą główkę. Sara się spóźnia. Właśnie Harry wybrał imię i wbrew przypuszczeniom nie będzie to pamiątka po bohaterze tej wojny. Bo ta wojna już nie istnieje, jest tylko wyrwą w życiu dużej części z nas.  
Nadal nie wiem, czemu się zgodziłam. Może bałam się, że po złych myślach, przyjdą złe słowa? A może, że on znajdzie kobietę, która…  
Gdy przyszedł dziś do mnie, pachniał jaśminem. Ironiczne, nieprawdaż?

_Oczywiście, że możesz mieć wszystko. Zależy to tylko od tego, jak dobrze umiesz się oszukiwać._


End file.
